Roman Reigns and his southern bell
by felicia2235
Summary: Roman Reigns/OC. WWE is doing a smack down show in Atlanta and the Shield make an appearance. Passing through the crowd a women standing ringside in a red dress captures his attention but she leaves before he could talk to her. When he sees her again later that night in a club he takes the chance to see if fate is finally giving him a hand. Mature doesn't follow storylines. fluff


_I know it's different from my other stuff but I'm a wrestling fan too and I wanted to try this. Roman Reigns/OC. WWE is doing a smack down show in Atlanta and the Shield make an appearance. Passing through the crowd a women standing ringside in a red dress captures his attention. Her smile and the way she looked at him made him want to find out more about her. When she leaves right after the match he figures he was too late until he runs into her again later that night at a night club not far from the arena. Is this fate? Mature content. Don't own anything will not follow any wrestling storylines. I'm just playing with the characters._

The Shield's music plays in the crowded arena in Atlanta and the crowd goes wild. Making their way to the ring they get to the barrier and a flash of red makes Roman's head turn and he locks eyes with a beautiful girl standing there clapping with a blinding smile on her face. She was short maybe 5'5. She had long wavy dark brown hair and hazel green eyes. She was pale skinned and had a small but curvy body and Roman was stunned for a moment until Dean yanked on his vest and brought him back to the attention of the match. He wanted to talk to this girl as soon as the match was over. It had been a long time since a woman had captured his attention like this and he had to know more about her.

When the match was over and the crowd was leaving Roman looked for the women in red but wasn't able to find her. Sighing he sulked back to the locker room to change and head out with Seth and Dean. They wanted to check out some club a few blocks down and Roman didn't have a reason not to go now.

Roman was bored and about ready to leave. He had been at this club an hour and had to already scare off half a dozen needy women already. Dean and Seth had already left with the first two women that climbed into their laps but Roman just wasn't in the mood. He didn't normally do one night stands and it had been a while since he'd gotten any but he didn't feel like taking some fan or ring rat back to the hotel and then having to shower immediately after not knowing how many other men they'd been with. Women like that just didn't attract Roman at all.

Sighing he decided to have one more beer and catch a cab home. He made his way towards the bar only to have someone knock into him, spilling what was left of this drink.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry. Damn it." he heard a southern voice say and looked down and damn near gasp in shock. The beautiful lady in red had bumped into him. The one he'd been thinking about for the last couple of hours, the one he thought he'd missed his chance with was here and blushing profusely as she apologized to him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Reigns." She said and he chuckled as he grabbed her hand that was trying to clean his shirt and kissed it softly to still her.

"Don't fret over it beautiful. It's only a shirt. And the names Roman." He told her and she blushed again as she looked him over. Standing this close he could smell a faint strawberry and vanilla scent but no loud perfumes that most women wore. She had very little if any make up on and Roman loved she didn't feel the need to paint on tons of makeup, she wasn't fake and that turned Roman on even more that any fake ass Diva or ring rat ever could.

"I saw you at the match." He said and she nodded as she took her hand back and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Yes. I won tickets off the radio and got my roommate to go with me. He's out there." She said pointing and he turned to see a small skinny man grinding against another man as they made out on the dance floor.

"Yeah, he's kinda a whore. Anyways. Can I buy you a drink to apologize for spilling shit all over you?" she ask and he smirked and nodded and followed the small girl over to the bar. No women had ever offered to buy him anything before. This was a first.

"Beer." He told the women behind the counter who was trying to flirt with him but he turned his head and ignored her and focused on this girl next to him who ordered a sex on the beach.

"What's your name beautiful?" he ask as they sat at a small bar side table. She blushed again apparently not use to being called beautiful and that was a damn shame.

"Lyla Williams." She told him and he nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I saw you during our intro and actually wanted to talk to you but you left." He told her and she was surprised he even noticed her.

"I, We left as soon as the show was over. Tyler my roommate wanted to meet up with some guy here so we left. That was the deal. He'd go with me to the show and I'd give him a ride here to meet up with his friend." She said with a shrug and he nodded, smiling at her the whole time.

"I'm surprised you saw me though." She said and he frowned his brow.

"What do you mean?" he ask and she shrugged looking away.

"Just. There's a lot of beautiful women in the WWE and the fans. Figured you be with one of them right now." She said and he shook his head.

"That's not my thing. I'm not attracted to women that willing throw themselves at whatever wrestler will give them the time or day and the Diva's are way too skinny and way to dramatic for me." he told her and she nodded.

"That's understandable. So where are your friends?" she ask and he chuckled.

"It didn't take Seth or Dean long to find someone willing to share a few hours with them. There like your friend over there. Whores." He said and she laughed and it caused him to laugh too. Something he didn't do a whole lot.

"So you're a fan?" he ask and she shook her head.

"No I wouldn't call myself that. I don't follow it like some people do and I don't know a lot of the new wrestler's names. I dvr the show's on Monday and Friday and watch them. My grandmother actually got me into wrestling when I lived with her before I got married to my ex husband. She was a big fan, use to yell at the tv like they could hear her. After she died I guess I just kept watching it because it was something we use to do, ya know." she said and he nodded.

"I was close to my Grandmother too. I completely understand." He told her.

"Yall were good tonight though. Dominated the match." She said and he smiled at her. It was nice to hear a compliment that wasn't laced with wanting something.

"So Ex husband. You're divorced?" he ask and she nodded taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah. Got married a month after I turned 18. Everything seemed to be great for a few years until we started arguing about kids. I wanted to finish school first so we'd be able to give whatever kids we didn't have a good life. Plus I had some female issues for a while that made getting pregnant kinda hard. Not impossible just hard and I was battling with my weight for a long time. Anyways, we started growing apart I guess then I found out one night when he went out with some friends he slept with some bar tender and got her pregnant. Cheating is something I cannot forgive so I packed my things and left. Filed for a divorce Monday morning. Sad I'm 25 and already divorced." She said and he nodded.

"Well, I understand how that feels. My ex and I were engaged to be married and I guess me being on the road a lot was too much for her and she found a Doctor to keep her company. Had an affair with him for months until I came home with an injury one week and found them together. We'd been together for 4 years and apparently all she wanted was my money." He said and Lyla nodded and patted his arm in comfort.

"I'm sorry. Makes us good, loyal women look bad when women do shit like that. If being on the road was too much then she should have just traveled with you. Just like my ex. He kicks himself in the ass everyday now from what I've heard. Apparently his new baby momma is a bitch that doesn't work and just lies around the house all day. Guess he got what was coming to him." She said and he chuckled and nodded.

"So got anyone new in your life yet?" he ask and she snorted before blushing to cover it up.

"No. I don't do one night stands or flings. I'm no one's call girl. I was a virgin when I married my ex and he's the last one I was with. I'm proud of the fact that I don't have a laundry list of lovers to count through. Most men don't like they have to wait so I figured there not worth my time." She told him and he liked her honesty and was so attracted to the fact she had only ever been with one man. That was so hot.

"The guys that aren't willing to wait are idiots. What's a little waiting for the right women." He told her and she nodded.

"I think I'm done with drinking tonight. Want to head to my place and talk some more." She ask and he nodded.

"I'd like that. It's so nice to talk to a beautiful women that doesn't have a motive for everything. Or beg for autographs or free tickets." He told her as they paid there tabs and headed out to the parking lot.

"I bet you get that a lot huh?" she ask unlocking the door to a jeep and he nodded as he slid inside.

"Yeah. Seth and Dean love the attention but I'm more of a one women kinda man. Makes me feel gross to sleep with women I don't know and I don't know where they've been." He said and she chuckled as she started the car.

"What about your friend?" he ask and she laughed.

"If he comes home this weekend I'll be surprised. I'll probably see him Monday at work." She said and Roman hummed in reply as they merged onto the interstate and drove a few exits down before getting off and heading towards an apartment complex.

She lived on the 2nd floor of an average looking apartment building. Inside was nicely decorated and very clean.

"Nice." He commented as he sat on the couch and looked over to see a large flat screen with an Xbox sitting to the side.

"Who plays Xbox?" he ask as she came back from changing clothes. She changed into black track pants and white top and he still thought she looked smoking.

"Me and Tyler. We play Call of Duty and Zombies. Were nerds." She said shrugging and he chuckled at her.

"We have one on our bus too. That's what we play. That and the WWE games." He said and she laughed.

"Do you play with yourselves on that game?" she ask and he laughed out loud and nodded.

"Yeah, actually we do." He said and she chuckled. How could this girl get anymore perfect? Plays Xbox, has had a similar past in relationships as him, lots smoking hot and seems to be independent.

"Are you hungry? I have left over pot roast I cooked all day. Won't take no time to heat it up. If you like stuff like that?" she ask and she nodded.

"Hell yeah. I never get home cooked meals unless I go home and my mom cooks for me. My ex never cooked." He said and she frowned as she started heating up a big plate of food for him.

"She wasn't a southern girl then. What did your mom think about her?" Lyla ask and he snorted as the smell of amazing food had him heading for the kitchen to watch.

"Hated her. Actually my whole family did. My mother kept telling me she didn't love me for me but for who I was. Guess I should have listened." He said as he hovered behind her as she fixed his plate. He'd never had a girl fix his plate before other than his mother and maybe sister in law. And the chicks from catering but they were paid to do that.

"What would you like to drink? I have sweet tea, water and milk?" she ask opening the fridge and looking over at him.

"Tea is good." He said as he waited for the microwave to finish and his mouth watered. She pointed to the table and he sat down quickly and she brought him over a plate of food that had his eyes closing at the wonderful smell, then she handed him a glass of tea before sitting down next to him with a much smaller portion.

The first bite and he swore to god he moaned out loud. She cooked better than his mother and that was saying something. Damn.

She smiled at him as he ate and didn't say anything, but the moans and the fact he was devouring his food let her know he liked it and she happily watched him as he ate.

Roman Reigns was without a doubt a sexy man. He was way larger than her but she didn't feel at all threatened by him. He had just the right amount of muscles that she would love to run her hands over and dig her nails into his shoulders. His tanned tattooed Samoan skin, dark eyes and long black hair had her wet the whole damn night since they started talking but she was determined to not break her rule. No sex right away and no one night stand no matter who was in her house.

When he was done he sat back and sighed.

"Damn that was good." She said and she chuckled as she took his plate and sat it in the sink.

"Want more?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No. Can't eat another bite. That was the best food I've had in forever. Do you cook like that all the time?" he ask and she shook her head.

"Not every day. Some days I'm too tired from working but I do cook a lot on the weekends." She said and he nodded.

"What is it you do?" he ask as they moved back to the living room.

"I work in an office. I work organizing stuff for the Ceo's of the company. Just a secretary really. Tyler works there too. He works in Marketing." She said and he nodded, he watched her for a minute and saw the way her eyes glazed over when she ran them over him and knew she was attracted to him but he also remembered what she said before. She didn't do flings and he respected that, liked it even. But she didn't say nothing about kissing.

"Lyla. Can I kiss you?" he ask moving closer she looked at him for a moment and nodded and his lips descended on hers.

He kissed her slowly at first until he felt her tongue swipe across his lips and he groaned as he opened his mouth and buried his hand in her hair pulling her closer and tasting every inch of her mouth. Damn this girl could kiss.

They kissed for what seemed like hours until Roman pulled away and rested his forehead against hers to catch his breath. Damn he had never wanted a woman so bad in this life.

"Wow." She mumbled and he chuckled as he kissed her forehead before pulling back.

"That was perfect." He told her and she smiled at him.

They snuggled on the couch for a while longer as they flipped through the channels and watched a few shows they both liked until she started yawning.

"Tired?" he ask her and she nodded.

"Aren't you. You had quite the workout today." She said and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm use to it." he said.

"So when do you leave?" she ask.

"Not till Monday. We have a couple days off in a hotel while they clean and do maintance on the buses." He told her and she nodded.

"Got any plans yet?" she ask and he shook his head.

"I was honestly just going to hide out in my hotel room." He told her and she chuckled.

"Well, you can spend it with me if you'd like. I don't have any plans. We could hide out here and I can cook you food so you can't say you don't get home cooked meals and we can just spend time together. If you want?" she said with a shrug and he smiled. That sounded amazing, he didn't want to leave her yet.

"That sounds good. I'll need to go get some clothes tomorrow or something." He said and she nodded.

"That's fine. Let's go to bed." She said flicking off the TV and pulling him into her room. He raised a brow when she closed her door after making sure everything was locked and came out of her closet in a tank top and small ass shorts. .

"Uh. Maybe I should sleep on the couch." He said knowing his pants were getting tight as she crawled into the actually large bed and looked up at him.

"Why. Were both adults I trust you not to take advantage of me in my sleep and I don't think you'll fit on my couch. So get comfy and hop in." she said and he shrugged and stripped off his shirt and pants leaving him in shorts. He saw her eyes roam over him and he smirked as he got in next to her.

He was actually asleep within moments and it was the best damn night sleep he'd had in years. When he woke late the next morning he found they had cuddled together all night. Her back was against his chest and he had one arm under her head and the other curled protectively around her waist and she had her fingers loosely laced in his and he sighed in content. Damn he could wake like this every morning and be fine. He never slept like this with his ex they always shared separate sides of the bed but this, this felt good.

The weekend went by way too fast for Roman's liking. They never did leave to get him more clothes. She just washed what he had and he stayed in his shorts most of the time. She cooked him three meals a days and damn near tried to fatten him up. But he was in total bliss snuggling with her and watching tons of movies. They kissed a lot and he knew she wanted him but refused to be hurt again so she wanted to take it slow and that was fine with him. She was a good women and he had a feeling if he did this right he might just have found him the one.

Monday morning they woke early. Lyla had to get to work and Roman needed to return to the real world again. He knew his two friends had been texting him but he just didn't want to leave the apartment so he just told them he was fine and he'd be there Monday morning.

"I had a great weekend Roman." She told him over breakfast that morning. She had been blinking back tears and it was killing him but she refused to let them fall and let him see how much she enjoyed their time together. Taking her hand he kissed it and pulled her into his lap.

"It was the best weekend of my life and I want to keep seeing you. I want to keep talking to you and visiting and I want to try and see where this can go. If you want." He told her and she bit her lip and nodded.

"So you want to be my boyfriend?" she ask and he nodded.

"And I want to you to be my women. Is that ok?" he ask and she nodded and blinded him with a smile.

"Where the hell have you been all weekend Rome?" Seth ask when he walked into the hotel room after kissing the life out of Lyla when she dropped him off. He missed her already.

"Spending the weekend with my girl why?" he said and they both gapped at him.

"What girl?" Dean ask and he shrugged as he changed clothes.

"Saw her at the match and bumped into her at the bar. Spent the weekend at her apartment and I plan to keep seeing her. She's perfect." He said and they saw a smile and peace on his face they he hadn't seen in a long ass time and they knew this girl was the cause.

"Oh she packed this for yall. She's been feeding my ass all weekend and felt bad when I told her you too hadn't had anyone cook for you in a while either." He said and sat a big bag on the table. Dean and Seth dove into it and groaned at the fried chicken, biscuits, and gravy and mash potatoes.

"Damn this shit is the bomb." Seth said around his food and Dean nodded.

"You sure about this girl Rome?" Dean ask him as they finished packing and he nodded.

"Yeah. She's great. She likes Wrestling but not a fan girl, she had a similar past with her ex husband like I did with Jessica and she doesn't want anything from me. We didn't even do anything other than kissing so she's not a Ring rat. It was just a nice, normal weekend with someone that wanted to know me, not the Star me." he explained and they nodded.

"Well were happy for ya and tell her to send us more food. Damn." Seth said and Roman chuckled as he patted his belly. They headed to check out and then to the bus to head to Texas for their next show.

Lyla smiled as she and Roman conversed over text. It has been a couple of weeks since he left and she missed him but was glad to talk to him every day and he did call and text her everyday. He was nothing but nice and sweet as they talked and they talked about everything. She knew so much about him and she told him things she'd never told anyone before, not even her roommate.

She was on cloud 9 and loved watching him on TV twice a week and even bough the paper view that aired with him and the Shield on it. She trusted that he wasn't doing anything on the road and was constantly telling her he wasn't and that he was committed to seeing where this would go and she believed him. He knew what it was like to be hurt and she didn't think he'd have it in him to do that to anyone.

She watched on pins and needles cheering in her room as Roman pinned Bray and won their paper view match and she hopped up and down on the bed clapping as they raised their arms and celebrated. When he blew a kiss to the camera she blushed knowing it was for her and couldn't wait to talk to him and congratulate them.

"Hey baby." He said when she called at the time he told her he'd be done and headed back to the hotel. Dean and Seth chuckled in the car at how head over heels he was for his girl they hadn't met yet.

"Oh my god. You guys were amazing. Tell Seth and Dean I said good job." She squealed and Roman's heart warmed at how excited she was for them. She always told him how good he did and it made him feel great.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed it." he told her and she chuckled.

"It's the first paper view I've ever watched. It was great. But how are you feeling? I know you have to be hurting." She said and he sighed.

"Yeah. My back's sore but I'm all good. Just going to take a hot shower and pass out." he told her and she hummed over the phone.

"Have yall eaten yet?" she ask and he chuckled.

"No. Too damn tired to even order pizza." He said and she giggled.

"What kind would you get if you did?" she ask.

"Were meat lover's men baby. Pizza hut only." He laughed and she chuckled and talked to him about her day until he got to the hotel and she bid him good night.

An hour later all the men had taken turns taking hot showers to soak their muscles and were sitting on their bed's in the suite with ice packs on their bodies when someone knocked on the door.

"The hell." Dean said and yanked the door open hard, thinking it was some crazed fan or something. He was too damn tired to deal with that shit.

"Ah. I'm looking for Roman Reigns." The dorky pizza boy stuttered and Dean frowned.

"Rome. It's for you." he called and Seth and Roman came out of there room then and frowned.

"I didn't order pizza." Roman glared at the kid who just handed him a note.

"I was paid good money to give you that and bring this pizza for you guys. Don't kill me man." He said and Roman opened the note.

_Enjoy your Pizza boys you deserve it. Lyla_

Chuckling he took the Pizza and shut the door and handed Seth the note.

"Damn. You are a lucky bastard. What did she order?" Seth said and they opened it and groaned. 3 Large meat lovers from Pizza hut.

_Enjoy baby. _He got a text and he smiled. She was too damn good to him.

"The flowers were beautiful Roman I loved them, but you didn't have to do that." Lyla told him and he just chuckled.

"Yes I did. What are you doing for 4th of July?" Roman ask her as they talked the next day. He had sent her flowers to her office in thanks for the Pizza and she had called him thanking him over and over.

"Nothing why?" she ask and he hummed.

"We got a week off. Want to fly to California and stay with us some? Maybe the week if you can?" he ask and she thought for a minute.

"Let me check my calendar, just a sec." she said and he heard her typing on her computer at work.

"I don't have any meetings or calls that week and I haven't taken any time off all year so I can probably get that whole week off. When would you like me to book my ticket and to what airport?" she ask and he had to stop from squealing like a fucking girl at how excited he was to have her in his home for a whole week.

"I'll take care of the tickets beautiful. I'll book them for that Friday before the 4th after work and have you going back the Sunday after the 4th that will give us 9 days together. What time that Friday can you get off work?" he ask writing this all down.

"Hum. I can leave here after 3:30 that day and have Tyler take me to the airport. So make it for after 4:30. And let me know what I owe you for the ticket." She said and he rolled his eyes. He was not use to a women that never ask for a dime from him. It was nice but also hard to do things for her.

"You're not paying for these tickets baby I am so don't argue." He said and she snorted into the phone.

"I'm not a gold digger Rome and I'm not broke. I can pay for my own ticket." She told him and he chuckled.

"I know that. But I invited you and I like to buy things for my lady so get use to it." he said and she giggled.

"Well then you get use to it too because this relationship is 50/50 sexy so I plan to take you out somewhere nice while I'm there so think of somewhere to go." She said and he smiled as Dean and Seth rolled their eyes at their friend.

"So do you guys share a house?" she ask and he hummed.

"Yeah. We've been friends since school and with all the traveling we do it was dumb to have 3 houses that were never lived in so we just got one big one on the beach." He told her.

"Sounds nice. Tell them to be prepared for me to cook while I'm there." She told him and he laughed.

"Oh believe me I don't think they'll mind one bit. Plus my family wants to meet you too." He said.

"Ok. I'd love to meet them. I hope they like me." she said and he chuckled.

"They'll love you baby don't fret." He said before they hung up so she could get back to work.

Dean and Seth couldn't wait to meet this girl that they knew there friend was in love with already. He may not have said it yet but they could tell. They've known him for years. At first they didn't think this girl would last since they were on the road a lot but they talked everyday and she has surprised them on several occasions with how much she cares for Roman. The pizza things being the most recent and the fact that nothing has hit the internet about her boasting about who she's dating or spilling any secrets to the papers. That proves she's in this for real and not for his money or fame like the last bitch did. That right there was enough to make Seth and Dean like her already. Plus they couldn't wait to eat more of her good ass food she makes. Damn girl could cook.

A week before they were going to see each other Roman called her before heading to his No hate campaign shoot with some of the other wrestlers and Divas. When she answered the phone he knew something was wrong.

"Hey." She said sniffling.

"What's the matter? Your crying." He ask and she blew out a big breathe before sighing.

"It's nothing just family issues here. How was your day?" she ask and he shook his head.

"Don't brush this off like whatever's wrong isn't important Lyla. I've never heard you cry what's wrong baby?" he ask.

"Just another stupid fight with my mother. She calls like once a month to tell me what a horrible daughter I am and how everything I'm doing in life is wrong. How I couldn't even keep my husband happy and do what I needed as a wife. That I should have given him a baby when he ask and I wouldn't be alone. How I'll never keep a man happy. Blah, blah, blah." She said and Roman gritted his teeth.

"What did you tell her back?" he ask pacing outside their Trailer and Seth and Dean watched knowing something was wrong.

"I told her that she was nothing but a drunken bitch and a glorified whore. That I didn't want to move from man to man just to pay my bills or have someone take care of me. That she needed to get off her ass and get a job and stop milking all these poor men for everything they had. That she wasn't any kind of mother my whole like and if she didn't like the way I was to not bother calling me anymore because I'm done arguing with her. I really wish I could put as many miles between me and that woman as possible." She told him and Roman chuckled, damn she was feisty.

"Well In a week you'll be putting quite a few miles between you and her." He said and she hummed.

"I can't wait. I'm sorry to burden you with my issues." She said and he sighed.

"Beautiful you're never a burden. I like hearing everything about you. If something's bothering you I want to know. If I needed to talk about something would you think of it as a burden?" he ask her.

"No of course not." She gasp and he chuckled.

"There you go then. Don't let her bother you. I think your perfect the way you are." He said and he knew she was blushing.

"Thank you. Don't you have a shoot soon?" she ask.

"Yeah. I need to head in now. I'll call you tomorrow?" he told her.

"Yep." She replied and they hung up.

"Everything ok man?" Seth ask Roman when they walked inside.

"Yeah. Her and her mother apparently don't get along and she called today to upset Lyla." Roman told them and they nodded before heading inside.

The day before Lyla was set to fly out Roman had made it to their house in California and check his mail to see a copy of the photo's that had been released that day waiting for them. Going through them he started pacing.

"Bro, what's the matter?" Dean ask when he didn't seem pleased with the pictures. Dean thought they looked good.

"What if Lyla doesn't like the pictures. I mean look. Eva Marie is damn near plaster to the side of me in some of these." He said and they knew what was wrong. His ex would ream his ass anytime she saw a picture with him and another girl Diva or fan and accuse him of cheating.

"Dude there not bad. Just call her and see what she says." Seth said and he sighed and nodded, dialing her number and putting it on speaker in case he needed his boys to assure his girl that nothing happened, he knew how Lyla was. Knew she'd never forgive him if she thought he was cheating and he wanted her to know he'd never even looked at another woman since they met. He didn't want to lose her over a stupid picture but his past with Jessica made his fear increase.

"Hey baby." She said and he saw Dean and Seth smirk.

"Hey. Did you see the pictures yet?" he ask.

"Yes I did. They look so good. You guys look hot." She said and Dean and Seth shot Roman a told you so look but he was still worried.

"You're not mad right?" he ask.

"Mad about what?" she ask and Roman wasn't sure what to say.

"What this big idiots worried about, and this is Dean by the way princess is that his the ex wicked witch of the west would ream his ass and accuse him of cheating every single time a picture was released with him and another female. She didn't care if it was a diva or a fan she freaked the fuck out and Rome here is worried you'll be mad because Eva Marie is in some of the pictures with us." Dean explained and they waited to see what she would say. They didn't expect her to laugh.

"First off that is the sign of an extremely insecure women who is unhappy with themselves so they want others to be unhappy too. Baby I anit an insecure women. I trust you Roman, you know my stance of cheating and I've already told you if you find something better than just let me know. I know you have to pose for pictures and entertain your fans, it's part of your job and a lot of your fans are going to be women giving how attractive you all are, hell I have to kiss the ass of stuffy ceo's in suits all day but it's part of my job. Why the hell would I bitch you out for doing your damn job? It anit like this is a picture of you half naked making out with some chick it's a very nice picture and I plan to have it framed. I anit your Ex baby. You haven't done anything wrong." She said and Roman breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Lyla. Just got worried because of past experiences." He told her and she hummed.

"I understand but seriously this picture is hot. Yall look great and Eva Marie's boobs look fantastic. Do you think there real or fake?" she ask without a jealous tone at all. This girl was perfect.

"I really wouldn't know. She's too damn skinny for me but Seth could tell you." he said and Seth laughed.

"There fake baby girl." Seth told her, laughing his ass off. They really couldn't wait to meet this chick now.

_First class Roman. Really? _She text him and he knew she must be at the airport now and he chuckled.

_Yep. My girl only fly's in style baby. You'll never fly couch again once you've ridden first class. _He told her as he paused in lifting weights with Dean and Seth to reply.

_Lol. If you say so. I'm boarding now. See ya soon. _She replied back.

"What's up?" Seth ask and Roman just chuckled and put his phone away.

"Lyla just found out her tickets are for first class." He said and they all laughed knowing that little southern spit fire of Roman's was probably rolling her eyes at him right now.

He waited for her at the airport and ignored the people that recognized him and was staring. He saw that her plane had landed and knew she was making her way towards him and he couldn't wait.

When he saw her come up the escalator his breath was taken from him. She looked amazing. Her curvy body was incased in a skirt suit and heels and he could tell she came straight from work. She looked like a hot teacher or something. When she saw him towering over everyone else she ran straight towards him and he scooped her up into his arms and lifted her up so he could kiss her.

An she kissed the hell out of him and he had to remember that they were in a public place as he pulled back from the kiss and laid his head against hers.

"Hey." She said and he chuckled.

"Hey." He told her back.

"Missed you." she said kissing him again quickly.

"Missed you too. Ready to go?" he ask letting her slide back down to the floor missing the way her body fit against his.

"Yep. Got to get my bag first." She told him and he nodded taking her hand and leading her towards baggage claim.

"Just to warn you. The guys are waiting at the house to meet you." Roman told her as he opened the door on his range rover for her to slide in.

"That's fine. I want to meet them too." She said and he nodded and ran around the car to get in.

The drive to his beach side home was beautiful. Lyla was amazed at everything and Roman couldn't get the smile off his face as he watched her face as she took everything in.

"It's amazing here. I always wanted to go to California. It's so pretty." She told him taking pictures out the window as they drove. Chuckling he pulled into his garage and helped her out of the car before grabbing her bags.

"Welcome home." He told her as he opened the garage door. She walked inside the kitchen and gasp.

"Damn." She said and he laughed.

"You'll be the first person to really use it other than just heating up take out. Have at it." he told her and she smiled widely at him before walking towards him and pushing him against the fridge. He smirked as he stared down at his small girlfriend and moaned when she pulled his head down to kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun around as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her into the wall and ravished her mouth.

"Damn bro let the girl breath." He heard Seth joke from the doorway and he rolled her eyes before sitting her back on the floor and glaring at his two best friends.

Lyla chuckled as she stepped around Romans large frame and walked towards his two friends.

"I'm Lyla." She said holding her hand out for Dean to shake. Smirking he took it and kissed the back of it and let Seth to the same. Roman held back a growl as they pretty much eye fucked his girl.

"We know. And Roman's a lucky bastard." Seth told her and she chuckled before walking back over and standing with Roman who put his arm around her automatically.

"Give me the tour?" She ask him and he nodded and carried her bags upstairs to his room and gave her the grand tour. Dean and Seth decided to go out now that they had met her and wouldn't be back till late if not in the morning.

"Would you mind terrible if I showered. I feel icky from the day?" she ask him after he showed her his room and sat her bags on the dresser.

" No go ahead." He told her and she smiled and headed to the bathroom which was damn near bigger then her whole apartment.

Roman sat out on the balcony sipping a beer as he waited and watched the sun set over the ocean. When he heard the bathroom door open and turned to see her standing in the doorway of the balcony he choked on his own tongue. She was wearing nothing but one of his Shield shirts and panties and giving him the sexiest look he'd ever seen.

"You look. Amazing." He told her and then his eyes widened as she walked over and straddled his lap and he could feel the heat coming off her.

"What's going on sweetheart?" he ask running his hands up and down her back and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Tired of waiting." Was all she had to say as Roman kissed her fiercely. He didn't need to be told twice.

Picking her up he carried her back inside and gently laid her on the bed and covered her delicious body with his. She moaned at the feel of him pressed against her and she could feel how much he wanted her. He made her feel beautiful and wanted.

Lifting his shirt off her body he groaned when he saw no bra in his way and her larger than normal breast on display and he took his time to worship them. He loved the feel of the weight in his hands and the taste of her skin in his mouth. She had ink along her rib cage and he had noticed several more tattoos and loved a girl with ink.

He felt her tugging at the collar of his shirt so he sat up on his knees and ripped it over his head and allowed her to look at him. Sitting up she ran her hands over his large muscular chest and over his tribal tattoo on his shoulder and down his arm.

"Damn." She breathed before pulling him back down to her and wrapping her bare legs around his waist as she sucked on his neck. He could feel the heat between her thighs as he ran his large hands up and over her legs, grasping her hips and grinding against her.

"You are so fucking beautiful." He told her as he kissed his way down her body and loved how she arched into his touch. God he'd never wanted a woman so bad in his life, like he wanted her.

Removing her lace panties he parted her legs and gazed at her moist, shaved center before tasting her with his tongue.

"Shit." She hissed and he groaned at her amazing taste as he feasted like a man starved.

"Oh shit." She gasp and he felt her tighten around his fingers that had been curled inside her as she exploded with a loud moan. He kissed back up her body as she panted and pulled him down for a kiss, tasting her self on his mouth.

"That's never happened before." She told him and he frowned.

"What?" he ask her and she chuckled.

"I've never been able to have an orgasm unless I did it myself." She told him and he smirked as his pride soared.

"Then let me show you what a real man can do." He told her as she helped him out of his pants. He moaned loudly when he felt her mouth close around him and he had to stop her. He was too far gone to be able to last long if she did that and he could tell by the few moments he allowed it that she was damn good at giving head and he'd blow right then.

"I need to get something." He said when she pulled him back on top of her and she shook her head.

"I'm on an implant and I'm clean. Want to feel you." She told him and he nodded.

"I'm clean to baby. I promise." He whispered and she nodded and he slide home slowly knowing she hadn't been with anyone in a long time.

"Mother fucker." He hissed at how tight she was. If he didn't know better he'd swear she was a virgin at how much she gripped him as he gave her time to adjust. He couldn't get over the way he felt to be with her. It felt like coming home. It was more than worth the wait to have it mean something now that he knew he was in love with her. She was his world now.

"Roman. Please move." She begged and she buried his head in her neck as he pulled out and pushed back in, pleasure like he'd never felt shooting through his entire body as he moved.

"Faster. Harder baby. Don't hold back." She moaned and he thursted as hard as he could. Harder than any other past girl could take but she moaned louder and bit into his neck as her nailed sank into his scalp.

"Yes. Just like that." She said as her panting became louder and her moans increased. Seems his sweet southern bell liked it rough.

"Hold tight baby." He told her as he braced his arms on the head board and pounded into her, throwing his head back in pleasure. She yelled his name and begged for him not to stop as he finally for the first time in his whole life let himself go. His fear of hurting her gone at how much she was begging for him not to stop.

When he felt her walls starting to flutter he picked her body up and sat back on his heels as he slammed her down onto him as he thrusted up. She bit his neck so hard he knew he'd have a mark for days and he loved it, held her head to him so she'd bite more and harder as she climaxed around him ripping the most intense orgasm from his body as he roared his completion.

They both collapsed on the bed, panting, sweaty and completely spent as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him before they passed out for the rest of the night.

The next morning Roman woke to the sun blaring in his face as he moaned and blinked awake. Looking over he saw they had stayed wrapped around each other the whole night. Sighing he pulled her back against his chest harder and curled possessively around her body as he placed kisses along her neck and shoulders.

Drawing back some he saw she had a few tattoos on her back as well that he didn't noticed last night.

"Morning." She mumbled and he chuckled. Turning over she laid her head on his chest and ran her fingers up and down his chest as they just laid together.

"I just wanted to say I am pleasantly sore for the first time in my life." She said and he chuckled.

"Your amazing for my ego sweetheart." He told her and she shrugged.

"I just say it like it is. I don't believe in holding back." She told him and he nodded.

"Well, I have to say I've never had better sex in my life." He told her and she looked up and smiled.

"Really?" she said shocked and he nodded.

"Never had a girl that could handle me letting go completely." He told her and she smiled.

"Well, guess that means were perfect for each other than." She told him and he nodded before kissing her deeply.

"I'm sorry about your neck." She said running her little hands over the sore spot on this neck where she had bit and he chuckled and kissed her forhead.

"I'm not." He told her and she chuckled back.

"Would you like breakfast?" she ask and he chuckled.

"We don't have much food. My mother brought some things over so when we got home the cabinets wouldn't be bare so if you can make a meal out of what's down there then I'm more than willing to eat." He told her and she nodded as she kissed him again and slide out of bed putting on a clean pair of lace panties, little shorts and his shirt. He laid there and enjoyed watching her brush her hair before she made her way down stairs.

Sighing at the sappy thoughts running ramped though his mind he took a quick shower and padded into the kitchen shirtless in his shorts as the smell of food drifted through the house.

"Coffee?" she ask pointing to a cup she had set on the bar in the kitchen. Nodding he took a large drink and sighed. She made it just the way he liked.

"Damn. Would you marry me?" he joked and she laughed as she looked over at him from the stove and smirked.

"Don't tease Mr. Reigns I might take you up on that offer." She tossed back with a wink and Roman just stood there watching as she moved back and forth in the kitchen and thought about what she said. Was he actually considering marrying her after only dating a couple months? After his ex screwed him over he said he'd never get married but Lyla was making him rethink everything.

"Oh my fucking god what is that delicious smell?" Dean said stumbling down the stairs half dressed and hair all jacked up, Seth and his wild two toned hair bumping into him as he came into the room.

"Breakfast. Morning boys. There's coffee while you wait. Might want to run a brush through those lushes' locks your both are sporting this morning." She said smirking at their hair. They both stared at her in awe before Seth cracked up laughing at her teasing.

"You are one lucky SOB you found her first bro." Seth said before heading up the stairs and coming back down after brushing his hair. Dean just chuckled and made him some coffee as he tried to fix his shorter hair with his hands.

Before they knew what happened she had laid out enough food to feed an army and the boys gladly ate every last thing she cooked and she giggled at how fast they ate.

"I'm defiantly going to need to go grocery shopping today." She remarked and they just tossed her grins as they ate and she couldn't help but laugh.

Later that day she talked Roman into taking her to the grocery store and after a quick call to his mom to find out which was the best one they headed out.

"You've never went grocery shopping before?" she ask as she grabbed a buggy. Roman looked up from where he had been busy watching her walk in front of him shrugged when she smirked back at him, knowing what he was doing.

"Not really other than just to grab a few things but never a full on list of shit to cook." He told her and she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to follow me around if you think you'll get bored. I can call you when I'm done." She said and she shook his head as he glared down some young surfer type that was staring at her ass as she bent down to grab something.

"I'm happy spending time with you no matter where it is." He told her and she smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

She was truly unaware of the attention she got as she walked up and down the aisle. Roman however was not. He saw how all the men, even the married men turned their head to look at his women. It pissed him off and made him proud at the same time but the fact that she didn't soak up the attention like his ex use to made him feel so much better. She had eyes for only him and it was a nice feeling.

He signed a few autographs and posed for a few pictures with some girls that approached him. Roman watched as Lyla just stood back and smiled with a proud look in her eye and even helped direct the traffic around them so everyone got a picture. She wasn't the jealous type either and damn if Roman wouldn't have seriously married her right them.

Sighing he drove back to his home with a smile on his face. Everything new he learned about her made her that much more perfect to him.

The week started flying by way too fast for Roman. Before he knew it they were heading to his parents house for a family bar b que four days into her stay. She was nervous but excited and even baked a cake to take with them.

"Roman." His mother said pulling him down to her height to give him a hug. He chuckled and hugged her back before putting his arm back around Lyla.

"Mom this is Lyla." He said and Lyla smiled as the shorter, Samoan women turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's so nice to meet you. Roman talks about you all the time. Come, come." She said and ushered them inside once Seth and Dean came in and kissed Momma Reigns cheek.

"Here I brought a cake." Lyla told her and the women smiled wide.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do that sweetie." She said taking the very good smelling cake and placing it on the counter.

"My grandmother always taught me that it's rude and just bad etiquette to show up at someone's house without something." Lyla said and Sonja Reigns nodded.

"Well at least one of you has some manners. Maybe you can help me get these boys to learn some too." She said and Roman rolled his eyes at his mom.

"I don't know Mrs. Reigns. I think Roman's got them down pat. You did a good job with this one." Lyla said and Roman stood up straighter at the praise of his women and his mother smiled warmly and nodded. This girl was a keeper.

"My family loves you." Roman told her later that night once they got back home and he was in the process of taking off her sun dress she wore to the cook out. He loved her in it but he wanted to see it on the floor right now.

"You think so?" she ask unsure and Roman snorted.

"I had to pry my mother away from you just so I could get you home. When you offered to help cook and clean and talked to everyone in the family like you'd known them for years they instantly loved you. Hell, they may like you more than they like me now." He said and she chuckled as she shoved him on the bed and straddled his body.

"Well, I'm glad. I liked them a lot too. But not nearly as much as I like you." she whispered and his eyes darkened with lust as he gazed up at her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he ask and she shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess." She said and he nodded. He was damn lucky in his opinion.

The day he put her back on the plane and headed off to their flight to their next show was the hardest day of Roman's life. She had cried all night as he held her in his arms and then all morning on the way to the airport. She even told him she loved him the day before and Roman had replied he felt the same. He felt like a large hole had been punched in his chest and he couldn't breathe. Sunday night was the worst as he laid in his cold hotel room unable to sleep without her. They text all day and talked before bed but it was no longer enough to tie him over. He needed her by his side.

"You look like shit man." Dean said early Monday morning and Roman nodded.

"I know. Didn't sleep at all. I can't do this man." He said as Seth walked into the room and listened to the conversation.

"Do what?" Dean ask. He was really worried about his friend.

"Be without her. I'm so close to saying fuck wrestling and just quit and move to Atlanta. I feel like there's a whole in my chest. It actually hurts." Roman said and Dean and Seth exchanged worried looks. Roman had never felt that way before.

"You know she wouldn't want you to throw away your hard earned carrier for her man." Seth said and Roman sighed and nodded. Seth and Dean loved Lyla. Hell, they missed her ass too but not nearly as bad as Roman did.

"Why not go get her. We can call in sick to Raw tonight and make it up on Smack down on Friday. Fly to Atlanta and you can beg her to come on the road with us." Dean said and Roman sat back and thought about it.

"I'll call the airlines." Roman said jumping up and walking to his room quickly. With enough money tossed around he was able to get a flight an hour later to Atlanta and Dean took care of calling Hunter and letting them know what was going on. Hunter actually understood and told Roman to go get his women.

When he landed in Atlanta they rented a car and drove to where he knew she worked. It took about 40 mins in lunch time traffic but he finally parked in front of the large office building and they ignored the looks they got as they got in the elevator and went to the 8th floor.

"Can I help you?" a blonde at the front desk ask giving Roman a once over and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm looking for Lyla Williams." He said and she nodded and pointed down the hall. Walking down the narrow hall he saw her sitting at a desk in front of the window with her back towards them as she looked through a filing cabinet. Everyone in the office stood from their desk to watch as he approached her and cleared his throat. Turning quickly she gasp him shock.

"Roman. What?" she ask dropping the papers in her hand as she stood and walked towards him. Bending down he kissed her deeply before pulling back.

"I can't do this. Be apart. It hurts. Come on the road with me." he told her and she looked into his eyes as they started to water.

"Right now?" she ask and he nodded.

"Well help you pack what you want for the road and I'll hire a mover to take the rest of your things to our house in California. I need you with me. If you're worried about money I've already talked to the boss. You can be our assistant and help keep us organized. The WWE would pay you well for that, they've been demanding we hire one for months now." Roman told her and she took a deep breath before nodding.

"Ok." She said and he smiled.

"Really." He was shocked. He thought it'd take more than that.

"I want to be with you too Roman. I love you and I want to support you in whatever you want to do." She told him and he could feel a tear slide down his face as he hugged her to him tightly.

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear before a loud throat clearing broke them apart.

"What is this?" an older white male in a suit ask and Lyla pulled back and cleared her throat.

"I quit." She said before walking about and picking her bag off the floor and tossing in a few personal items she had before handing her badge to the gapping man.

"Excuse me?" he ask her and she chuckled as she grabbed Roman's hand.

"I quit. Good bye." She said and pulled Roman behind her as she walked down the hall.

Once outside she smiled and pulled Roman towards her car and let Seth follow in their rental as she drove down the street to her apartment.

Roman made a few calls and got a moving company to head over in a hour to load up whatever she wanted to send back to California, including her car that they would haul for her. His mother was ecstatic about it and promised to meet the movers at the house to make sure they didn't steal anything.

"What the Hell." Tyler ask when he saw the Shield walk into his apartment where he was home sick for the day.

"Tyler this is Roman. I am moving in with him. You've been talking about moving your boyfriend in and now's your chance." She said and he nodded as he gapped at the 3 large men in his livingroom.

"So you're the mystery man?" Tyler ask and Roman nodded as Lyla disappeared into her room to pack. It took two hours but she didn't have much. The movers left with her boxed items, car and few things of furniture while Seth and Dean loaded up her few bags of luggage she had. She said good bye to Tyler and left him money to pay the rest for the month until he found someone to replace her before they were headed back to the airport and booked tickets to head towards the city smack down would be in and a few of their signing events.

Roman had his women by his side and he knew life would be nothing but perfect from here on out.


End file.
